


总是在胡思乱想的小憨

by KC1002FJ



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KC1002FJ/pseuds/KC1002FJ





	总是在胡思乱想的小憨

他未免也太不爱说话了。

金曜汉挠了挠脸，看李垠尚从卫生间里走出来。虽然他也曾听李垠尚自我评价时用过类似“文静“的字眼——李垠尚说这话的时候也不太好意思，他说”是朋友同学这样讲的，我明明经常开玩笑“。

是吗？刚刚在床上独自背词的金曜汉忽然一个鲤鱼打挺，他坐起身，背挺得也很直，然后高声叫了李垠尚一声。李垠尚看上去困得很，眼皮都耷拉着，转过身很茫然地看着他：？

金曜汉：……

他不过是暂时陷入对李垠尚的性格分析环节，叫他名字也不过是想看看后者到底作何反应，但这种举动实在无厘头，李垠尚站在床下，脖子上还挂着一条毛巾，红色头顶被天花板上的白灯晒得发光，倒显得脸更阴郁了些。金曜汉想到什么说什么：你是不是心情不好？

李垠尚更茫然地摇了摇头，他不过是保持着面无表情的状态：？

金曜汉非常尴尬地嘿嘿一笑，又听李垠尚慢吞吞地否认：没有……

那就好！金曜汉忽然声如洪钟。李镇赫练完舞，站在床下说呀你小子好奇怪，人家垠尚哪里像心情不好？金曜汉对着李镇赫居高临下撇撇嘴：……哥你穿着雪宝睡衣跳Boss的样子才更奇怪吧。

李镇赫对李垠尚笑笑：别理他。

我这是哥哥对弟弟的关照！关切！关爱！金曜汉据理力争，李镇赫摸摸李垠尚的头，又揽了揽李垠尚的肩膀：早点睡觉哦~

然后抬头对金曜汉说：这才是哥哥对弟弟的关照，关切，关爱。

金曜汉无语凝噎，腹诽这哪是哥哥，镇赫哥你都能当人家爸爸了……后来一想李镇赫的年纪也没那么大。李垠尚莫名其妙，一瞬间不知道这两人在演什么戏，有些诚惶诚恐：哥也早点睡觉。

李镇赫伸手拒绝：公演将至。说罢继续跳舞。李垠尚被他动作吓得一躲，然后往自己床位走了两步，他似乎不知道自己该往哪去，人又愣愣走门口去了。金曜汉在床上看了一会儿，也不知道他漫无目的在干什么，看了一会儿又躺下去。

车俊昊问：哥你们要吃这个吗？李镇赫跳得无我之境，倒是李垠尚走过去，拿了一块饼干吃。金曜汉在床上说我也想吃，李垠尚多拿了一块，从床下递给他。他只是从接下车俊昊的零食时很小声地说了一声“谢谢“，然后就快步走过来，自顾自地抬起手。他应该叫自己一声，金曜汉想，至少要从我这里索要一声客客气气的道谢，但李垠尚丝毫没有这个意思，他只是很自觉的，充当着一个跑腿工的角色。

但他在考虑时间内并没有将李垠尚手里的饼干接过来，李垠尚还举着胳膊，估计都酸了。前者这时才叫了金曜汉名字提醒：曜汉哥。

啊？金曜汉急忙接过来：谢谢！

李垠尚离开了，他坐到车俊昊旁边跟后者一块儿啃饼干去。金曜汉忽然想起自己已经刷了牙，食物塞进嘴里不知道该不该咀嚼，最后还是吃了，然后苦兮兮地想我一会儿再去刷一遍牙吧。

他也不知道自己为何莫名去问人家心情不好，虽然这个寝室的人算是自己开始录制后的第一批朋友，但毕竟相处时间不长，金曜汉后知后觉的怕他真的觉得自己奇怪。不过金曜汉不爱操心，过了一会儿就把这事儿忘了，顺便把要刷牙的事给忘了。李镇赫练完舞关灯后正要进入睡眠的金曜汉才忽然眼睛瞪得像铜铃，嘟嘟囔囔地下床刷牙。

作为有幸被分到同组的练习生，分寝室的时候几人自然而然被分到一起，录恐怖箱的时候也是两两分组。金曜汉录制结束后就一阵恶心，他跟李镇赫摸到的是海肠，又黏又滑，味道也很难闻。李镇赫明显也很无语，拉着金曜汉在卫生间洗了三遍手，二人忿忿回到宿舍，正巧碰上李垠尚和车俊昊一块回来。

你们摸到了什么？金曜汉问：你们猜我们恐怖箱是什么——

什么啊？

——我们摸到了海肠！太难受了那个触感，太难受了。金曜汉说。李镇赫表示自己要再去洗一遍手，车俊昊就发问了：啊，这么可怕的吗？

我们摸到的是生奶油。车俊昊说：不过我俩都没猜出来，我以为乳液什么的。

金曜汉看向李垠尚，想看看他的反应。李垠尚只是点头：

是的。

金曜汉：……那我也去洗手了。他那时以为李垠尚不喜欢自己，毕竟李垠尚跟同岁车俊昊还暂且算得上有说有笑，对李镇赫也一副很恭顺的弟弟姿态，对自己怎么就有些冷冰冰？金曜汉觉得自己从小到大都受人喜欢，没见过这么不冷不热的人——又或是初印象的李垠尚染着红发，表演也优秀，才给他了一点点“似乎是个热情男孩“的错觉。

他抱着二人“同班同组同寝室“的情分来看他，自然有些难以理解李垠尚的态度。直到有天孙东杓趁训练间隙闲聊时说起：哥跟垠尚关系很好吧。金曜汉满头问号：啊？

孙东杓更问号：哥啊什么。金曜汉不知为什么心情很好：你在哪里看出来的？他这样的疑问口气倒是把孙东杓搞得有些慌张：啊……我就随口一说，刚刚老师夸你的时候，他不是一直看着你笑吗？

金曜汉明显失望：这能看出来关系好啊？你怎么知道他看着我笑的？孙东杓说我也在看着你。金曜汉说这不就得了，老师跟我讲话，组员当然都看我。

但是我没笑。孙东杓认真起来：我没笑，别人可能笑了，但不是垠尚那种笑，你知道吧？你肯定没注意，他笑的……哎呦我也形容不出来。

孙东杓说着说着，自己咧嘴学了一下。金曜汉觉得肉麻，眉头紧皱：你确定他真的是这么笑的吗？

是啊！孙东杓保持着李垠尚的笑脸。

金曜汉不说话了，他大概能明白一点，又觉得孙东杓有些夸张。但不可否认的是，他也忽然觉得自己跟李垠尚关系亲昵了点。他想再看看李垠尚对自己到底怎么笑的，但李垠尚平时总是抱着个平板扒舞，闷着头不言语。他也会笑，但大多都是习惯性的、礼貌性的露出牙齿，像孙东杓说的那种笑容，金曜汉再也没看到过，他好奇得要死。

于是金曜汉选择了一个“确定只有李垠尚一个人在练歌房 “的时间走进去。他一进去就看到李垠尚愁地捋头发背歌词，见人来了有些愣住，声音也戛然而止，然后站起来，老实地喊了一声：曜汉哥。

金曜汉拿着歌词，大大咧咧地坐在地上：在干什么？李垠尚也坐下，说：我在练习。

这话说出来倒像金曜汉问得是废话了。他抓了抓头发：哦。

李垠尚看着歌词，忽然不出声了。金曜汉抬头看他，见他只是紧张盯着白纸，于是金曜汉问：怎么不唱了？李垠尚被提醒似的忽然抬头，金曜汉在他脸上捕捉到一点类似手足无措的意思：我刚刚在练。像是在抱怨金曜汉的忽然打扰，金曜汉愣了一下，抓着歌词又站起来：那我出去了。

我不是那个意思。李垠尚急急忙忙地说：我不是那个意思，哥在这里呆着就行，我也正好也练得差不多了。说罢自己要先出去，金曜汉最近还沉浸在孙东杓那句“跟垠尚关系很好“的话中出不来，见李垠尚又要走，急急忙忙去拉他——他这一拉就拉到人手腕，李垠尚滞住，扭头看他。金曜汉也吓到，他平时忌讳同性间的肢体接触，反应比李垠尚还大：哇！我我我……

李垠尚没走，然后抱歉地笑了。但他笑地太形式化，笑完之后更不知道要做什么。两人对视了一会儿，李垠尚似乎做了下心理准备，又安安静静地坐回去了。

李垠尚开始练习自己的部分，金曜汉抿了抿嘴，也开始练习。他们在组内都担当Rapper，但这两人都是Vocal，自然有些生疏。李垠尚曾夸赞金曜汉很厉害，将自己的部分都消化的很好，前者就有些吃力，练了很久都找不到状态，最后还是金曜汉给他传授了一下经验（如果算得上是经验的话），李垠尚感激涕零，全部接收，效果也的确比之前好了很多。

李垠尚心满意足，一直谢谢哥谢谢哥，如果没有哥……

金曜汉被夸得有些不好意思，他挠挠头：没事。

他们各自沉静了一会儿，金曜汉忽然说：你平时话好少啊。他这话是掺了点玩笑语气的感叹，李垠尚说，有吗？然后哈哈一笑：还好吧。

我以为我们算比较熟的。金曜汉这个话题开启的有些突然：我们一开始一起在A班，又一起去了C班，被分到一组，还在一个寝室。

他说：……在一个寝室之外……我们还都是Vocal唱Rap，我还听说你会跆拳道，我也是选手！你在饼干不要跑里是不是也吃的巧克力饼干……

他越说氛围就越奇怪，好像是什么三世奇缘。李垠尚只是安静听着，挺到最后实在忍不住发问：你怎么知道我吃的巧克力饼干？金曜汉说我们寝室不是一起录的吗，我就在旁边看着。

李垠尚点头：可我感觉自己跟哥很熟啊。他说罢就不好意思地笑，金曜汉正想高兴，那边李垠尚又补上一句：我觉得跟大家都比较熟。

金曜汉又有点失望，他说：是吗？但你平时话好少，我怕你融入不进来。这句话倒真有点哥哥关照关切关爱弟弟的意思，李垠尚睁大了眼睛，下一秒表情变得有些无措：……有吗？

我觉得大家都很好！他难得语气重了些：没有不想融入大家的意思，我可能……可能有点怕生，但都会慢慢好起来的。

我不是那个意思啦！金曜汉居然重复李垠尚之前说过的话：我不是那个意思。他有些仓皇，怕李垠尚想多：垠尚多说说话，多笑笑，大家都很喜欢你的。语气像逗小孩，但李垠尚平时总让金曜汉忘记他小自己三岁的事实。这句话抛出去后到让金曜汉囧了，他并没有信心可以逗到看上去较为成熟稳重的李垠尚。对面的李垠尚没了反应，过了一会儿才稍稍红了一点耳尖，然后眯起眼睛，很满足，很受用的样子。他这次没说谢谢，就低下头说：哥喜欢就好。

！

金曜汉的心跳漏了一拍。李垠尚也后知后觉抬起头，又有些急了：我不是那个意思……金曜汉要哭了：咱俩交流起来这么困难吗，到底是什么意思啊！

我的意思是大家都喜欢我就好！李垠尚说：哥喜欢就更好……我在说什么啊……

金曜汉难得见他出现情绪，了然道：诶咦——然后还觉得他好笑，无意识地伸出手去：哥也很喜欢你。潜台词是不要跟我太生分了。

李垠尚结结巴巴说喜欢……喜欢就好，哥我先出……正巧李镇赫进来，看此场景不由一惊：你们在干什么？暗地苟且！金曜汉也一惊，发现自己的手正在李垠尚的头上。李垠尚已经半句话都说不出来了，李镇赫一出现，他就抓着台词轰然逃窜。

李镇赫：……你们会跆拳道的是不是都跑这么快啊？你们躲屋里不练习在干嘛？

金曜汉大义凛然：我在学习哥，向您一样关照，关切，关爱弟弟。

李镇赫翻白眼，也要去关照关切关爱金曜汉这个弟弟。金曜汉的头发被李镇赫抓的蓬乱，气得半死。

公演时练习生们都很紧张。Boss组本就多高人气，但在其中金曜汉拿了组内第一也实属了不起。结果公布后金曜汉有些激动，抱头感恩时感觉有人很温柔地拍拍自己的后背，又摸摸自己的头。去后台待机时金曜汉擦了擦眼睛，看到李垠尚嘴角掉下来，他票数不高，自然高兴不太起来。

金曜汉叫了他一声，李垠尚本离他有一段距离，但还是很听话地跑过来：哥？

金曜汉忽然抱了他一下，然后拍拍他的后背，又摸摸他的头。他说：“……刚刚应该第一时间这样做的。“应该受到安慰的人是你，虽然现在做很突兀……但我起码也要补上！

因为是弟弟！因为关系好！金曜汉刚直不阿，试图用此理由说服自己。

站在一边儿的孙东杓以为自己戴了一个眼罩眼花了，揉揉眼睛：？

李垠尚也莫名，结束后疑惑看了金曜汉一会儿。

他看着金曜汉，突然笑出来，模样也很真诚。金曜汉终于知道孙东杓口中的李垠尚是如何笑的了，怎么脸上的印第安纹，嘴角的痣也好可爱啊？

要是关系更好点就好了……金曜汉虽然很不想承认，但他脑海中还是蹦出这个念头。

太乖了……他盯着李垠尚：怎么……怎么好想抱第二次啊……


End file.
